Silence of the CATS
by Krissy4
Summary: [CATS Oneshot Onechapter] A little smilie fic about Munkustrap and a calico who doesn't talk. rumpel & mungo


"Did I ever tell you the story of the time when I first met you?" An elderly cat known as Gus asked. A small calico Queen looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head 'No'. A smile came across her face telling the Tom that she wished to hear it. She sat down at the foot of his paint can, next to a silver Tabby who was told to watch her. He rolled his eyes; she heard this and all of his other stories a million times. If he heard them one more time he was going to exploded. She didn't need to be watched either, she never got into trouble.

"Well" Gus said in a dramatic voice that he acquired from years of acting. "Old Deuteronomy and I were out walking almost a year ago. I was going to go to the Vicarage with him; it was an excellent day for sunning. As we were passing an alley, we heard someone crying. We slinked into the lane, carefully. Neither of us was quite young and we could be taken down rather easily. There were these two garbage cans that were toppled over. We pushed one aside and underneath we found a beautiful little Queen. Or at least she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the tears streaking down her face" He paused for a moment and poked the Queen nose gently as she giggled. "The poor thing was probably five months old. She was terrified too. She tried to run away from us but she couldn't. Her back paw had several cuts. Old Deuteronomy approached her and picked her up in his arms. He brought her back here, to the Junkyard and Jennyanydots fixed her right up. We were talking amongst ourselves, wondering what her name was; and then this gentle voice, as if it was the Everlasting Cat herself, said 'Rumpelteazer.' We turned around, and there you were looking up at us with big eyes as if it was you who said it."

"Now really Gus, don't go filling her head with that nonsense. You know as well as I do, and everyone else for that matter, that Rumpelteazer doesn't talk." The Tabby sighed. Rumpelteazer turned around to face the silver cat and stuck out her tongue. "Knock it off" he said as pressed her nose, making her go cross-eyed before she giggled again.

"She could have though Munkustrap" Gus said. "She was the only other one in the room and none of us said it. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe that I'll go find myself a nice patch of sun to curl up in."

"Alright Gus, thank you for the story" Munkustrap said politely as the cat walked way. "Now what" he asked the calico who shrugged.

"How cute" said a smug voice from above him. "Munkustrap gets to kit-sit"

Munkustrap looked up and saw a Main Coon with an extravagant mane smirking at him. He hopped down from his perch on the pipe and swaggered over to the other Tom. "Isn't it just precious?"

"I'll be done soon, Jenny just needed to get some more yarn from her home" Munkustrap sighed.

"Why does she need to be watched, it's not like she does anything. Eh, Kitten" he asked as he pressed her nose, sending her into a wave of giggles. "Well, she laughs a lot. Not a whole lot more."

"That's true" the Tabby agreed.

"Do you think it's true what Gus said; about her speaking?"

"I doubt it. If she did talk why won't she now?"

"Who knows. Well I better go find Bombalurina, see you later bro. Kitten" he said as he left and Rumpel's laughter died down.

"Alright. Rumpelteazer" he called as she turned to face him with her big brown eyes. "Listen to me carefully. Did you ever talk?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly. "Yes or no?" She blinked a few times, "great, she's confused. Rumpel did you ever talk?" He asked slowly as she rolled her eyes at him. She turned around as Jenny came around the corner with some balls of yarn. Rumpel bounded over to her and took some of them from the Gumbie Cat.

"Thank you Rumpel. And thank you Munkustrap, for watching her for me. She wasn't any trouble was she?" The Queen asked in her sweet voice.

"Not at all. Gus came over and he told her a story" Munkustrap said, as he waved his paw.

"Oh, she could listen to him ramble for hours on end. Thank you again Munkustrap" she thanked before walking over to the old oven she claimed as her home. Munkustrap watched for a moment as Jennyanydots resumed her usual knitting and began talking to Rumpelteazer who did nothing more but listen to the Queen who took her in as her own. She was almost 'of age' and there was no doubt who she would be dancing with in the Tribe's mind. Mr. Mistofelees was the only Tom, or other cat for that matter, who was close to her age. There were two other toms but they were just a few months old, not nearly old enough to mate. But the ball was still some time away, and a lot could happen in a few months.

* * *

"Good Day Old Deuteronomy" Munkustrap greeted as he walked up to the Vicarage wall. "How are you today?"

"I'm just fine Munkustrap" The old Jellicle Leader smiled. "Skimbleshanks came over for a visit and Rumpelteazer did as well. Sweet little thing; me and her were sunning for quite some time. Swapping stories and what not. And yourself?"

"Not too bad... Did you say that you and Rumpelteazer were swapping stories? How is that possible? She never says a word."

"Ah, but one can tell a million stories by emotion and expressions alone. Especially one who can show so many emotions through her eyes." Deuteronomy reached back and scratched something. Munkustrap leaned to a side and saw him scratching Rumpelteazer, who was curled up in a ball, behind her ear and half asleep. "So what brings you by today?"

"I was supposed to come by to go over the details for the Jellicle Ball" He reminded him. "Will Rumpelteazer be doing the Mating Dance?"

"Yes, she is the closet one to the right age who has yet to mate. The last one was Tantomile with Alonzo was it not?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Yes, I do believe that's who it was. Exotica are the next one in line after Rumpelteazer. Then we have all of the kittens that were born last month. Victoria's the oldest so she would go first."

"Very good Munkustrap, you'll make a fine Leader someday."

"I hope that that day will never some though" Munkustrap said quietly. "I still feel like I'm no where near ready."

"I'll still be around for a couple more years. I still have a lot of fight in me. Just like Gus." Deuteronomy consoled as Rumpelteazer jumped off the wall. She placed a paw lovingly on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes with a soft look. She nuzzled him head gently before walking off.

"What did she mean there" Munkustrap asked as he turned his gaze back to the large cat.

"It's her way of saying that she thinks that you'll be a great Leader. And she's right too. All you have to do is to start believing in yourself and understanding unders."

* * *

Rumpelteazer walked silently, like she would any other way, around the park. Ducks were quacking at the humans to feed them. Pollicles were barking at squirrels. Tantomile and her twin Coricopat were sunning themselves on an empty bench after 'talking' with her. It was rather peaceful.

**THUMP**

"Sorry, I didn't mean ter run into yer."

Rumpelteazer felt someone helping her up from the ground. She looked up and saw a young, although he seemed to be slightly older then her, calico Tom who was looking rather embarrassed.

"Yer're name's Rumpelteaza right?" He asked as she nodded; dumbstruck. "I 'eard them cats call yer it. I were tryin' ter get oray from this blubberin' git of a Pollicle and, here 'e comes. I suggest that we run."

Rumpelteazer didn't even need to nod in agreement as they both took off down the park, trying to avoid the rather large Pitt Bull who was hot on their tails. He was until he ran out of leash and was pulling furiously at it. The two calicos still ran, fearing that the leash would break. They slowed down once they were out of the park and sheltered underneath as sidewalk café's table.

"That were close... sort of." He gasped before laughing to himself. "Me name's Mungojerrie by the way I'm sorry again for all of that" he said proudly as he extended a paw. She slowly shook it as he was giving her a crooked grin. Rumpel giggled as she smiled as well. "I'm sorry again for all of that. Blimey guv! How about I make it up ter yer by... I don't know. Dose dinnah sound good?"

Rumpel looked between her paws and him a few times before nodding in agreement. He motioned to her to stay where she was and he slipped out from under the table. He crept towards an unexpecting waiter and walked out in front of him, tripping him enough to send the plate he was holding to the ground. Mungojerrie quickly took the meat from the ground and carried it back to his table.

"You're in luck, it's Argentine Joint." He proclaimed as he sat it down on the ground and they began to eat. By the time that they were done, the sun was beginning to set. They two calicos slinked out from their hideout and walked down the street.

"I spose that yer 'ave ter get 'ome" Mungo said glumly. Rumpelteazer nodded sadly as she looked up and met the Tom's blue eyes "Well, right, I 'ad fun tonight... Goodnight Teaza."

Rumpel waved good bye to him and started towards the Junkyard. "Oi! Wait!" She turned around and saw Jerrie rushing over to her. "Are yer doin' anyfink tomorrow?" She shook her head 'No' after a moment. "Want ter meet me in the' park 'round noon then?" She grinned slightly and nodded. "Wonderful. I'll spot yer then" he called as he walked away in the other direction.

* * *

"Did anybody see Rumpelteazer" Demeter said as she walked through the Junkyard. "Jennyanydots is looking for her."

"She wasn't at the Vicarage when I was there" Munkustrap said. "She usually is listening to Old Deuteronomy."

"She's not in the kitten area either" Demeter said. "I was just there when Jenny stopped by."

"Maybe she's with that Tom again" Coricopat said jokingly to his sister who laughed slightly.

"What Tom" Munkustrap asked curiously as he and Demeter walked towards them.

"She was at the park a few days ago and this Tom ran into her. They left together. They've been meeting up at the park everyday this week." Tantomile explained.

"Sounds like she got a crush" Demeter cooed. "Do you know who he is?"

"Of course we do, we... spied... a few times." Coricopat said sheepishly. "His name's Mungojerrie. He seems pretty nice. Rumor has it though that he used to work for Macavity..."

Demeter shuddered as she backed up into Munkustrap. "Macavity" she breathed.

"Yes" Tantomile said quietly. "It dose show a little though. He's rather... playful, if you will. He and Rumpelteazer have been running around causing mischief and last night we saw them sneaking into some human's house."

"What?" Munkustrap gasped. "That's not like Rumpelteazer at all. We'll have to talk to her when she gets back."

* * *

"For yer Madame" Mungojerrie said as he pulled a daisy out of the ground with his mouth and gave it to her. She giggled slightly as she took it and wrapped the stem around her paw several times so it wouldn't fall off as they walked. "Yer're not like any uvver Queen I've met Teaza, did yer know that?"" She shook her head no as they walked past a puddle with a reflection of the moon in it.

"Yer're... different. Some of the Queens I used ter know were a real pain in the butt, yer know? And I couldn't wait ter get oray from them. But wiv yer, right, I can't wait ter see yer again. I 'ate be oray from yer. I don't fink I ever want ter us ter be apart..." Jerrie stopped walking for a moment. "Yer just make me... I don't know... 'appy. I smile so much more Teaza. At least wen I'm 'round yer..." He looked up and saw her brown eyes shinning as he grabbed her paw. "Frankly, I fink I luv yer..." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight..." he said gently before walking away.

Rumpelteazer's paw went up to her mouth and touched her lips, still in awe of what happened. She allowed herself to fall back into the chain-link fence and look up the road to the Tom who was walking away. She looked back down and saw his daisy still wrapped around her paw. A small smile crawled across her face as she though about him and how... happy he makes her.

* * *

"I just don't get it" Munkustrap said to Coricopat.

"Get what?" the dark Tom asked.

"How people can understand Rumpelteazer. They say it's not hard but it really is. Can you understand her?"

"I used to. I still can a bit but not a whole lot though. More then I can understand Queens who speak." He added with a laugh.

Munkustrap laughed and agreed with him as they watched Rumpelteazer try to learn how to knit from Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. "What's with the flower on her wrist anyways?"

"Only she knows. Maybe it's from 'Lover Tom'. Why do you care anyways? You're already mated. Don't tell me that you're thinking of cheating on Demeter with Rumpelteazer!"

"I'm not! I wouldn't dream of it. Old Deuteronomy just said that one of the things that makes a Great Leader is the ability to understand the cats in his Tribe. So now he wants me to learn how to understand her."

"Good Luck buddy" Coricopat offered before stretching himself out in the sun.

* * *

"That were so fun last night" Mungojerrie cried. "I've never seen an 'uman 'ave a look so mad." He proceeded to imitate the human, making Rumpel giggle loudly. "And I got yer sumfink from there." He walked over to the tree in the park and climbed up it. Rumpel watched curiously as he disappeared into the foliage. The branches shook as he walked on them, sending a few leaves to the ground. Making her think of the daisy he gave her; it was now slowly dying in her box. He gently jumped down with a pearl bracelet in his mouth and slid it over her head. "They're Woolworff. They're sposed ter be right good quality."

Rumpelteazer pawed it gently in amazement as she looked down at it. She moved her mouth soundlessly as Mungo laughed. "I take it yer like it then." She nodded gently before she placed a kiss on his lips. Mungo looked at her for a moment before going warm. "Yer're Welcome." Teazer giggled at him before the two began walking down the street. "So are yer gonna show me where yer live today?"

She nodded as she took off down the road faster, bounding with energy and excitement. She slowed down with him a few blocks away and ushered him into the Junkyard.

"Do yer fink that they're gonna like me?" Mungojerrie asked before he entered. She smiled sweetly at him, nodded and pulled him inside. They didn't get very far when Munkustrap came into view.

"Rumpelteazer; There you are." He sighed before landing his eyes on who was with her. "Who are you?"

"Me name's Mungojerrie-" he started but was cut off by a growl from the Tabby.

"Get away from her" he ordered as he grabbed Rumpel by the arm and pulled her close to him. "You get out of here. We don't need any of Macavity's agents walking around." Rumpelteazer began to struggle to get herself free of his grasp as others began to crowd around. "I don't want to see you within _fifty feet_ of her ever again!" He roared as Mungojerrie back up and left. "Rumpelteazer, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Rumpel pulled her arm free from him and used it to smack him hard across the face. "I hate you" she declared in a whisper before turning around and stalking out of the Junkyard. Munkustrap soundlessly raised a paw to his cheek where she struck him. Touching it gently as it throbbed in pain.

"Did she just talk?"

* * *

"What's troubling you my Child" Old Deuteronomy asked as Munkustrap came into view, still in shock.

"Rumpelteazer talked" he said simply as he climbed on to the wall and sat down. "She talked to me..."

"It wouldn't surprise me" Deuteronomy sighed. "She adores you. She told me many of a time the good things you were doing in the Yard. Helping out with the kittens, teaching the young Toms how to hunt for mice-"

"She told you that? As in; with words?"

"But of course my Dear Tom, she always talks to me whenever there aren't others around."

"Why..."

"She feels that she needs not to talk. She prefers to listen. Many cats need to talk but others are talking so much that they do not get a chance to say the important things. Rumpelteazer whishes to hear the unsaid things by listening."

"That's what I was supposed to figure out, wasn't it?"

"Yes but everyone needs help every now and then." Deuteronomy said with a smile. "That's not all that's troubling you, now is it?"

"No... She hit me across the face and she said... 'I hate you'." He replied glumly as the Leader became confused.

"She said she hated you and she hit you! Now I'm surprised. You're one of the last cats I'd expect her to do that to."

"Not if you were there when it happened... She brought this Tom with her-"

"Mungojerrie" Old Deuteronomy asked as Munkustrap nodded. "Now there's a fine you Tom if I ever saw one. He's very kind and cheerful. He did work for Macavity for a month as a thank you for saving him from a Pollicle though. But he has since left."

"See, I didn't bother learning that." Munkustrap admitted. "I heard the rumors about him working with Macavity and still doing so. I- I went a little berserk. I separated them and told him never to come with in fifty feet of her again. He left and that's when she slapped me."

"Ah, now I understand. I suggest that you go and find them and apologize. Something tells me that they're in the park by a tree and that Mungojerrie would make a fine addition to the Tribe... as well as a good mate for Rumpelteazer."

* * *

Rumpelteazer sat with Mungojerrie underneath the biggest tree in the park. They heard a rustle as Munkustrap walked through the grass to them.

"Go away Munkus" Rumpelteazer ordered.

"I'm not going. Not just yet at least. I just wanted to say that I was sorry about earlier. It was out of context. And... I wanted to invite you to join us Mungojerrie. Old Deuteronomy says that he accepts you and that'll be enough for all the others too. We'll get everything straightened away... that is if you wish to become a Jellicle."

Mungojerrie sighed as he looked around the park, thinking. He looked at Rumpelteazer and nodded "Awright Munkustrap, thank yer and I will join."

* * *

Munkustrap lay in the sun a few months later. The Jellicle Ball went off with out a hitch and Rumpelteazer ended up mating with Mungojerrie. They continued to cause mischief and they're expecting their first litter no time soon. Rumpelteazer's talking a lot more but still listens to everyone. At least she does when she's not out stealing from her new family. She's now telling stories to the young kittens; he recognizes them. They're the ones that Gus and Old Deuteronomy used to tell _her_. He found himself sitting in the back listening to them a lot. Unlike Mungojerrie who prefers to sit in the front. He closed his eyes and listened to her telling the kittens another one. _His favorite one_. The one about a calico who was found by Gus and Deuteronomy. He could listen to it over and over again, and never tire of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's my one-shot story. I did this on a wing and a prayer. My Rum story's not done yet and the one I finished I'm not please with so I need to do some major tweaking. I'm going to the Mira tomorrow and_ hopefully_ tubing and see Brad and Char. Then I have my little cousins for a week... I may bring them up to Dundee as long as I don't miss anymore young driver courses. (I missed one while in Halifax, one while at the beach/Poet's house) And I missed **Gary Beal's** performance at the **MicMac Mall** (curses!) So many disappointments. Including school starting before Labor Day! What's this world coming to? It starts on the second! That's in human. Oh well, I got my new clothes for it. I'm happy. Speaking of clothes I go to do a wash so I'll end my Rambler's Note.... Now.

_My hair should be pink before school starts. {Smiles happily}_


End file.
